Black Butler: Finni's Past
by Magical Neko Gumi Gumi
Summary: We all know Finni's past by watching the anime but the rest of the Phantomhive household don't know a thing about it other than the fact that he was experimented on in the past. But what happened while he was there? What emotions went through his head at the time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finni's Journal:

* * *

Digimonfan: Hey everyone if you haven't noticed I've changed my pen name to The Forgotten Invisible Girl. Anyway my friend has inspired me to do a Black Butler story by getting me hooked onto the show.

Finni: I have a secret? *blinks oh so innocently*

Digimonfan: Yes. It's a very big secret. Its…*leans over and begins whispering the story plot into Finni's ear*

Finni: OHHHH! That secret!

Bard: Finni….can we know the secret? *falls animatedly when Finni smiles and shakes his head no*

Digimonfan: He can't do that because that would be a spoiler alert. And we can't have spoilers now can we?

Mey-Rin: Yes we can. Just for this one story, yes? I would be alright, yes it would.

Digimonfan: Nope! Now Sebastian be the handsome one hell of a butler like you are and do the disclaimer. Please.

Sebastian: Of course. The Forgotten Invisible Girl doesn't own Black Butler otherwise known as Kuroshitsuji.

All: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Bard looked over at the blond boy as he heard a loud crash and soon afterwards as expected loud wails.  
The chef sighed to himself as he went over to the younger blond.

"Finni….what happened?" He asked his voice gruffer than what he meant.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to but I gone and destroyed the whole garden…AGAIN!" He said before letting out another wail muffling it with his hands as he began to furiously wipe the tears away.

"Finni you didn't do nothing wrong. Okay?" He said softly his eyes softening at the boy.

The only family the young blond had known was the Phantomhive household. Which consisted of Ciel, Mey-Rin, Sebastian, Takana, Finni and he himself.

Ciel was the master of the manor. He was the Earl for Phantomhive. He ruled everything with an iron fist. If you stepped out of line for a mere split second than you would instantly be fired or sent to death. But for some reason the three incompetent chef, maid, and gardener hadn't been fired yet.

Punished many times. But fired? Nope.

Sebastian is Ciel's one hell of a butler. He is a demon and is the best butler Ciel could ask for. Every time the others mess something up its up to Sebastian to fix their messes.

Even if he wanted to he can't just leave them to a mess by themselves as they blubber and wail and sulk about this.

He loves cats to death but hates dogs to death. Ciel often messes with him about it.

Mey-Rin is an ex-snipper and is now retired (for some odd reason,) as a clutzy maid. She is a mildly perverted clumsy maid. She is still a very good sharp shooter but is so clumsy that every time she tries to do certain things she screws them up badly.

Thankfully she has Sebastian to clean up her mess every time.

Takana is an old man who can't stay in his tall form for long. Most of the time he is in his chibi form and sitting down with a cup of tea and a soft 'ho-oh-oh' coming from him.

Sebastian and everyone else in the house respect him for he has been dedicated to the family for many years.

Bard on the other is nothing like his job description says. He is a horrible cook. Everything he does cook is burned and/or chared. He is always saying he was only trying to speed things up for the master but all he does is screw everything up instead. He's an ex-american soldier.

Finnian is a boy with super strength. He is sweet and kind hearted but also a crybaby. He has to be extra extra careful with the things he touch and do. For if he does them to strongly or hard the thing could instantly die and/or break. Not much is known about the boy.

Mey-Rin was snapped out of her day dream of memories as the door where she had been dragged off to was slammed shut behind them.

They sat down and instantly the book was slammed onto the table ready for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Digimonfan: CLIFFY! What lies ahead in the book that Finni dropped?

Bard and Mey-Rin: Why would you do that?! We were so close! (Mey-Rin: yes we were.)

Digimonfan: Whatever Bye-bii!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Page, Finni's Pain:

* * *

Digimonfan: Welp! Here's chappie number 2! Finished this one pretty fast and all but still...Aw, well!

Finni: *reading this chapter's script* Well...the least they could've done was ask but well if your just gonna read it without permission...*starts crying in the corner*

Digimonfan: Don't worry Finni...It gets better. *pats back smiling goofily*

Finni: R-really? *looks up hopefully*

Digimonfan: YUP! NOW! Sebastian! Disclaimer! *points at Sebastian*

Sebastian: Yes. Very well. We all know this by now but The Forgotten Invisible Girl doesn't own Black Butler.

All: On with the show! *cheers*

* * *

Bard gulped as he slowly open the tattered book and turn to the first surprisingly well written page in the old worn out book.

_"Dear Journal,_

_My name is Finnian Sho. Or at least it used to be.  
My name is now S-012. The scientist who have me here have decided that will be my new name.  
I'm afraid I'm gonna be trapped here alone so I've decided to write down everything that happens here now so that if one of us escape they can give this to someone who can put an end to all this.  
So if I do die here alone then I will die sadly._

_I would die sadly for one sole reason.  
Because I will never see the sun again.  
Never to see the outside again.  
In all honesty I'm scared.  
Terrified really.  
But, as scared as I am most of the kid's here are younger than me so I have to be strong._

_But, I aslo remember my mama telling me that in order for a man to be a __**real**__ man they have to be able to come to terms with their feelings.  
Now, I haven't seen my mama since the day they took me away._

_But then again, I also haven't seen Papa since then too.  
But after this, if I get out then I'm gonna show all my emotions to the world.  
They're coming now...I have to go.  
Bye._

_Signed, Finny._

* * *

Mey-Rin snapped the book shut tears filling her eyes.

"Bard...that's enough." She choked out.

But the blond seemed dead set on prying into the young boy's past.

"Mey-Rin...Bard..." a soft happy voice called out to the two nosey servants. "Mister Sebastian and the young Master were- What's that?"

They turned to face the blond only to realize their mistake. When Finni saw the journal in their grasp opened to the next page he paled considerably.

"W-why do you have my journal?" He asked his voice wavering showing how much he was trying to hold back the tears. He had forgotten he had when he went to go do the garden but to his surprise he had misplaced it and when he went to retrace his steps to his utter displeasure he couldn't find it no matter what.

They just stared at him as he ran off with tears falling down his face. His trust had been broken and he was off.

- Chapter End-

Digimonfan: CLIFFY! *smirks*

Bardroy: Fuck You!

Digimonfan: Mmmmhmm...come here Finny *hugs the boy comfortingly* Bye-bii.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chase, Finni's missing?!

* * *

Digimonfan: I'm baaaack~! *waves*

Finni: You said it would get better!

Bard: Woah, woah woah! Why are me and Mey-Rin the bad guys?

Mey-Rin: You mean you, yes you do! I didn't do anything, no I didn't. I told you to close the book, yes I did but you said no. So it's your fault, yes it is.

Digimon fan: Whatever, your giving me a headache. Finni do the disclaimer.

Finni: *sniffling* The forgotten Invisible Girl doesn't own Black Butler.

All: Now on with the show!

* * *

Finni continued running. Soon he ran out the house and by the time he did that he had tears streaming down his face. The blond was so hurt that his two closest friends would look into his privet journal.

The blond kept running until he ran straight into a sturdy chest. The blond lookedup only for his bright blue eyes to widen in terror as he saw the face of the man above him.

"My, my haven't seen you in such a long time..." The mysterious man said leaning down and hitting a pressure point to knock the small boy out cold. "...S-012."

-Back In the Phantomhive Mansion-

"Ah! Look what you did you big twat!" Mey-Rin yelled upset as she choked the blond.

"G-Gah! M-Mey-Rin...I can't help if you kill me..." The older blond wheezed out trying to breathe through the death grip on his neck.

Mey-Rin blinked and slowly released her hands from around his neck.

"Yes...I guess your right, yes I do." She muttered softly.

"MEY-RIN! BARD!" Ciel yelled as he looked around for the two asforementioned. "Where is Finni? I sent him to look for you guys 20 minutes ago."

Mey-Rin suddenly looked scary as a dark aura surrounded her as she smiled a sickenly sweet smile as she turned towards Bard.

"See? This! Is what you did! You've broken his trust and now he's gone and run off, yes he has." She yelled outraged. "Now your gonna look for him while I finish everything else that an incompetent fool like you couldn't finish on his own, yes I will!"

And with that the maid was off after turning on her heel she was gone quickly. Ciel turned to look at the terrified blond as he gestured to his office to show he wanted to talk in there.

-After a not so long explantaion later-

"So you've broken something that probably can ever retained?" He concluded with an raised eyebrow. Even Sebastian looked shocked.

He never had expected this from the three incompetent servants who is so close that it's slightly scary.

"..basically." Bard muttered.

"Sebastian...please help this idiot in retrieving Finn from wherever he is." He ordered as calmly as he could though internally he was panicking and angered by what has happened to the poor garden boy and angered by the stupid desicion that chef has decided to make.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked his signature smirk.

~~~~~~Meanwhile, at a scientist lab in an unknown place~~~~~~

"So you have recovered S-012?" A man asked looking interested at the man holding an unconscious blond over his should.

The burly man merely grinned in satisfaction dropping the boy incredulously on the floor of a basement cellar.

"He's never leaving again." They smirked before locking the stone/steel door. Made especially for Finni.

* * *

Digimonfan: End. *smiles innocently*

Bard: Shit. I'm in deep trouble.

Finni: So am I.

Digimonfan: All will be revealed soon.

All: Bye-Bii~


End file.
